Still Around
by V. Keat
Summary: "O simples toque dela era seu veneno, seu maior vício. O que o fazia respirar." - trecho da fic. Blackwater, U/A


_**One-shot dedicada às pessoas que leram a históoria que eu tinha postado antes. Oráculo, drikah, Isa Clearwater, Mariana BeC, Princess Black Malfoy, Shay Selene Black Tussand, Lady , Veve Kawaii. Eu só reescrevi no objetivo de melhorar a fic, espero que gostem.**_

**_As músicas em que me baseei são: Still Around - 3OH!3 e The Saltwater room - Owl City, Everything Burns - Ben Mody ft. Anastacia_**

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

_"Ele estava saindo do bar quando a avistou. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Sua pele clara contrastando com os olhos cor de avelã e com os cachos quase pretos que caíam em seus ombros._

_Ela correu até ele e o puxou até o carro dela, o que só foi possível graças ao altíssimo nível de álcool no seu organismo. Ele apagou no caminho e só acordou com a água gelada caindo em sua cabeça._

_- Têm uma muda de roupas no quarto. Vou estar na sala._

_Leah via aquela cena se repetir tantas vezes, mas ela tinha que ser forte. Se não por Jacob, por ela._

_Ele entrou na sala, agora sóbrio e com roupas limpas, as quais já haviam sido deixadas lá para ocasiões como aquela._

_- É isso que você é, Jacob, um arruaceiro? Um bêbado?_

_- Quem é você agora, minha mãe?_

_- Me desculpe se eu sou a única pessoa na face da terra que ainda tem um pingo de consideração por você._

_- Eu tenho os meus amigos._

_- Eles não amigos de verdade. Quando vai enxergar que eles só te usam?_

_- Se eu sou esse monte de lixo que você fala, me deixe em paz! Por que você ainda se importa._

_Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas, uma coisa extremamente incomum tratando-se de Leah Clearwater. Ela se levantou e deu as costas para ele._

_- Eu me pergunto isso o tempo todo. Mas acho que é por que eu sou burra. Eu sou burra ao ponto de te amar, Jacob. – ela abriu a porta que dava para o hall. - Saí daqui. Você já fez estrago suficiente por hoje."_

_**Flashback**_

A cena se passava na cabeça de Jacob várias vezes, impedindo-o de adormecer.

Ele gritava para si mesmo em silêncio, desejando não ser a pessoa medíocre que era. Leah foi a única pessoa que sempre esteve lá para ele. E ele a perdeu.

Jacob sabia que sua vida teria sido um grande vazio sem Leah Clearwater. Sem seu brilho, seu sorriso contagiante, suas brincadeiras de mau gosto e suas lições de moral. Só a idéia de se afastar dela já fazia Jacob estremecer. Ficar sem ela era como perder o chão, como o dia simplesmente não amanhecer.

XXX

Jacob levantou na manhã de sábado cinza. Sua cabeça pesava pela noite anterior, teria de tomar um analgésico. Tudo que queria era ver Leah, sabia que ela amava frio. Provavelmente teria virado a noite lendo um de seus romances ao lado de uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Foi andar na praia, com a esperança de vê-la lá. Quando tinham dezesseis anos ela ia lá para pensar, contar o número de janelas nos navios que já estavam distantes. Eles passavam tardes inteiras sussurrando banalidades um para o outro. Lembrava-se perfeitamente desses momentos...

_**Flashback**_

" O mar rugia contra as rochas da praia de La Push. Jacob a avistou a poucos metros, sentada numa grande pedra.

_- Pensando na vida?_

_- Não. Estava passando por aqui e grudei num chiclete. – disse apontando a pedra. - Mas e você? Veio me perturbar?_

_- Sabe como é... Os outros caras íam num encontro de casais... Você faz idéia do que é um jantar com Quil, Claire, Seth e Renesmee?_

_- Sinceramente, só imaginar, me da náuseas... – riram. Jacob sabia que o sorriso de Leah era um dos mais lindos que já vira, mas nunca disse nada. Tinha medo que a amizade ficasse diferente, estranha. E uma amizade como a de Leah não era de se por a perder._

_- O que você tanto pensa nessa praia?_

_- Em coisas... – ela franziu os olhos que continuavam fixos no mar escuro._

_- Hum, que tipo de coisas passam na cabeça de Leah Clearwater? - disse encostando o punho na cabeça de Leah_

_- Você não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu falo esse tipo de coisa. - sua voz foi morrendo conforme a frase terminava._

_- Me senti ofendido. - disse fingindo indignação. - Que tipo de coisas? Prometo que não falo para ninguém._

_- Planos..._

_- Planos? – ele tinha vontade de puxar o queixo da garota para que olhasse para ele. Queria desvendar o que se passava na cabeça dela._

_- Ok... Mas você promete guardar segredo, não é? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela continuou – Eu penso em fugir daqui, de Seattle... Do país quem sabe... Morar em um lugar como Inglaterra, Itália, França... Esquecer que eu me chamo Leah Clearwater, que ela realmente existiu... Ou penso em alugar um apartamento aqui mesmo, conseguir um emprego de meio período, estudar à noite... – seus olhos, castanhos, brilhavam perdidos num outro mundo._

_- É, realmente você pensa muito. – Disse antes de um meio sorriso, que ela retribuiu._

_- E você, Jacob?_

_**Flashback**_

Jacob sabia que ela escolhera a segunda opção. Agora morava em um apartamento em Seattle, pequeno, mas bem arrumado.

Após alguns poucos metros ele a avistou, com os olhos fixos no horizonte como antes. Jacob queria que nada tivesse acontecido. Que ele não estivesse passando por uma fase difícil, após a morte de seu pai... Que ele e Leah ainda tivessem dezessete anos...

- Oi...

- Oi. - respondeu friamente.

- Leah, me desculpe, por favor?

Silêncio.

- Eu sou um idiota e prometo que vou melhorar, por você. Por nós, Leah. - Leah olhou para areia sob seus pés e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Jacob, eu já me machuquei o suficiente, ok? Eu não quero mais ser assim. Não quero mais ficar perto de você... É masoquismo. Eu sempre estive lá para você, Jacob. Isso está me matando. – seus olhos estavam marejados, e as lágrimas teimosas caíam, por mais que Leah as quisesse presas.

Pela primeira vez Jacob viu quem era Leah, sem máscaras, sem fingimento. Ela não estava tentando bancar a forte ou tentando colocar um pingo de juízo na cabeça oca de Jacob, estava tentando se proteger.

Jacob sentiu o impulso que abraçá-la, não queria mais ela triste. Queria a Leah brilhante, engraçada e sarcástica. A _sua_ Leah.

Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou-a pela cintura, levantando-a do tronco onde ela estava sentada e colou seus lábios no dela. Leah ficou estática por um momento, mas não demorou muito para que afundasse suas mãos no cabelo de Jacob e respondesse seu beijo.

Quando se separaram, Jacob deu um passo para trás, pensando na reação que Leah iria ter. Ela podia ser bem explosiva quando queria.

- Por favor, entenda Leah, eu só percebi o quanto você significava para mim quando te perdi. Eu amo você, Leah. Só peço desculpas por não ter percebido isso antes.

Leah sorriu, era como se ela tivesse voltado a brilhar.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

E puxou a camisa de Jacob, envolvendo-o em outro beijo apaixonado. Para Jacob, Leah Clearwater era seu vício, o que o fazia respirar.

* * *

**Oi gente, eu já tinha postado essa fic aqui, duas vezes. mas eu revisei ela e deixei bonitinha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos, Vanessa.**


End file.
